Miego
Miego (M'/addie and D/'iego) is the romantic pairing of Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda. Miego Moments/Frienship/Relationship History Season 1 Season 2 Jax of Hearts *Diego visits Maddie when he finds out she was "sick", and brought her homework and some flowers. Runaway Witch *It is revealed Diego was hanging around Maddalyn all summer. *Diego accidentally tricks Maddie into thinking her powers are back. *Diego wants to tell Maddie her powers weren't actually back. *Diego gets excited when Maddie 'remembers' his name. *Katie tells Diego she knows he likes Maddie. Love Pie Redux *Diego helps Maddalyn think that she has powers. *Maddie tells Katie to get "Proxy" on the phone. *Diego agrees to follow Maddie around and do her spells for her. Powers by Proxy *Diego follows The Panthers around. *Diego freezes Maddalyn smoothie. *Diego tells Maddie he thinks it's cool her mom and Emma's dad are getting married. *Maddie tells Diego the things she knows about him and lets him know she actually was listening. *Maddie tells Diego to steal a girl named Ashley's compact. *Maddie tells Diego to steal Sebastian's homework for her. *Diego tells Maddie "no". *Diego tells Maddie his name isn't "Proxy", it's "Diego". *Maddie yells at Diego. The Fool Moon *Diego helps Gigi film her interview with Maddie. *Diego tells Maddie it was really nice what she said about friendship. *Diego tells Maddie he forgives her for forcing him to be her proxy. *Maddie tells Diego she's supossed to forgive him, and she doesn't. *Diego makes Maddie the perfect strawberry smoothie. *Maddie 20% forgives Diego. *Diego gets excited and tells Maddie he's gonna get to 100%. Daniel Who? *Diego asks Katie and Sophie things that Maddie likes. *Diego buys Maddie a whole bunch of presents *Maddie lets Diego sit with her and the Panthers. No Can Do *Maddie tells Sophie and Katie that they need Diego to help them figure something out. *Katie thinks Maddie is starting to like Diego and wants him around. *Maddie denies this. *Maddie invites Diego to her house and forgives him for making her stop calling him Proxy. Werewolves in Siberia *Katie and Sophie attack Diego. *Maddie tells Diego he can walk to school with the Panthers and tells him to wait outside. *Maddie tells the rest of the Panthers they shouldn't be jealous of her and Diego. *Maddie asks Diego how can she find out if Emma still has her powers. *Katie and Sophie tell Diego to stay away from Maddie. *Diego calls Maddie for help. *Maddie tries to help Diego calm down. *Diego confesses to Maddie he snacks on onions, but promises not to anymore. *Maddie helps out Diego. *Maddie and Diego hang out at the Seven. *Maddie laughs at Diego's stories. *Maddie tells Diego it's so cool he has his own sundae bar. The No-Sleep Sleepover *Diego and Daniel talk about Maddie (and Emma). *Diego tells Daniel that Maddie drives him insane, but he can't get enough of it. *Diego is jealous of Daniel's knowledge of Maddie's house. *Daniel teases Diego for screaming like a girl in front of Maddie. Outta Hand *Diego is shocked to find out Maddie's mother had her powers this whole time. *Maddie tells Diego she'll see him at lunch. *Diego overhears Maddie crying. *Diego agrees to be Maddie's condominium. *Diego says he'll do anything for Maddie. *Maddie doesn't want to do the power transfer because she doesn't want Diego to get hurt. Double Trouble *Maddie is worried for Diego. *Maddie stops the power transfer so Diego doesn't get hurt. *Diego thanks Maddie for stopping the power transfer. *Diego tells Maddie he'll find/make the giant ball of scraps. *Diego makes Maddie a new giant ball of scraps. Missminion *Diego participates in Maddie's musical number and dances with her. *Maddie tells Diego his choreography was off. *Diego tells Maddie her powers aren't working all the way because she's probably just rusty. *Maddie tries to give Diego one big rabbit ear. *Diego helps Maddie with her spell casting. *Maddie tells Diego that for someone who can create fire and tornadoes with his hands, he sure scares easily. *Diego makes snow for Maddie and watches her twirl in the snow. The Breakup *Maddie looks for Diego. *Maddie covers for Diego. *Maddie tells Jax she'd pick Diego over him any day. *Diego and Maddie (and Jax) now have to participate in the school play. Emma Wants a Cracker *Maddie didn't want Diego to see her face while it was blue. *When Maddie sees Diego, her face turns a red (which means she's nervous). *Diego asks Katie what color Maddie's face turns to when he's around. *Maddie says none and tells him to get out. *Diego tells Maddie he knew she had feelings for him. *When Diego leaves, Maddie's face turns blue (sad). Stormageddon *Daniel tells Maddie now that's she dating Diego, she's become a better person. *Maddie tells Daniel she and Diego aren't dating. *Daniel tells her if they always hang out, get along really well, and care about each other then it's a relationship. *Daniel tells Maddie the 'Diego effect' is making her a nicer person, and she should embrace it. *Daniel asks Maddie if she's gonna meet with Diego and tell him they're officially a couple, and she replies with a maybe. About a Wizard *Diego tells Maddie that she and the Panthers need to make more friends. *Diego helps Maddie plan Katie's surprise party. Beach Birthday Bash *Maddie comes to the beach with Diego. *Diego gets jealous when Maddie acts like she's in love with Daniel again. *Diego gets surprised when Maddie says his actual name. *Maddie yells at Diego. *Diego snaps Maddie out of her trance to go help Katie. *Maddie asks Diego if he's going back to the beach with them. *Diego says he's not going because he doesn't want to see Maddie go gaga over Daniel again. *Maddie says she's not gaga over Daniel. *Maddie watches Diego make the fireworks. *Maddie and Diego look at each other when the fireworks were going on. Zombie Boyfriend *Ursula tells Maddie to stop dating Diego. *Maddie says after the play she was going to have dinner with Diego. *Maddie and Diego walk into Maddie's house laughing together. *Maddie asks Diego to make her a chocolate shake, and then smiles and says please. *Andi asks Diego and Maddie if they're dating, and they both run away nervously. *Maddie and Diego sneak around. *Maddie and Diego almost kiss. *Maddie and Diego go to the play together. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *Maddie helps Diego hide from her mother. *Maddie tells her mother that the noise in the bushes was just a skunk. *Ursula says she's going to chase "the skunk" down and pelt him with her hot curlers, and Maddie runs to stop her. *Maddie helps Diego fix his clothes after her mom pelted him with her hot curlers. *Maddie calls Diego her hero. *Diego sits next to Maddie at lunch. *Maddie and Diego are staring at each other while they're on the couch before Katie walks in. *Maddie tells Diego to do something when The Panthers, The Sharks, and Emma are arguing. BF-Never *Diego tells Maddie he doesn't want to keep their romance a secret from her mom anymore. *Maddie tells Diego she thinks them sneaking around is romantic, and their "secret, forbidden love affair" is why they work. *Diego shows Maddie that he can create black holes and portals, but she just thinks it's a cosmic trashcan. *Maddie gets overworked about the "cosmic trashcan", and Diego tells Maddie they've talked about this. *Diego's influence on Maddie has gotten to the point where she does her own homework. *Diego hides from Maddie's mother. *Katie says Kanaye's smell like rotten eggs to witches, and Maddie says not to all witches, meaning she thinks he smells nice. *Diego tells Maddie he hates hiding. *Maddie convinces Diego to show his new trick to the Panthers. The Abyss *Diego asks what's gotten into Maddie, and then says he likes it. Emma vs. Emma *Maddie gets upset when Diego doesn't answer his phone. *Desdomonna traps Diego (and Gigi) because she knew Maddie would come looking for him. *Desdemona thinks she overestimated Maddie's feeling for him. *Diego says Maddie loves him. *Maddie saves Diego. *Maddie says Diego's real name. *Maddie and Diego hug twice. *Maddie calls Diego "her" Proxy. *Maddie is sad when she realizes Diego got trapped. *Diego rescues Maddie from the portal. *Maddie tells Diego she knew he'd save her. *Diego and Maddie kiss for the first time. *Diego tells Maddie to grab something when the portal starts trying to absorb all magical beings. *Diego sits with Maddie and the Panthers the next day at lunch. Season 3 Always You *Maddie says that Diego's Kanay tattoos are awesome. *Maddie invites Diego to her house. Spider No More *Diego goes to tell Maddie that there are other Kanays *Diego has a shirt that says "Forgive Me Maddie" Kanay vs. Kanay ﻿ *Diego sensed Maddie was in trouble. *Diego tried to melt the ice off the janitor's closet. *Maddie is happy to see Diego after she and Emma are rescued.﻿ Magical Throwdown * Maddie helps Diego train for his duel with Mia The Kanay Strikes Back * Maddie (and the Panthers) come to Diego's duel to cheer him on. Trivia * The kiss they had in Emma vs. Emma was there first . * Diego found out that Maddie likes him by when her face changing colors like a mood ring. * Maddie has a crush on Diego * Diego has liked Maddie since the dance. * They are together in Grachi. * Maddie at first seems to deny that she likes Diego . * Diego will do anything to get Maddie to like him. * Diego would have died if Maddie hadn't stopped her power transfer. * Gigi talks about Maddie and Diego hanging around on her Miss Information blog. * Diego takes the blame for Maddie. * Maddie's mother, Ursula does not like Diego, which causes a problem for Maddie and Diego. * It was both of the actor's first kiss. *They are both involved with magic and powers. *Diego started hanging out with Maddie and the panthers since Mac moved to Texas.